Welcome to Steam Vale
by Vasyenka
Summary: A scientist ventures to the enigmatic floating town of Night Vale in attempt to assist his own dying home. Amongst the oddities and rejection of physics and time, he meets a perplexing radio host who is all too eager to aid in his endeavor. Airships, zeppelins, and even strange overhead lights run aplenty while the people pretend to sleep. Welcome to Steam Vale.
1. Heaven's Blitzkrieg

**Heaven's Blitzkrieg **

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

No sooner had the words gave command before the scientist suffered a searing blast ahead of himself, his arms offering a feeble cover as wood splintered and shattered all about him. A cry of frustration left him as his eyes shut by reaction, the bronzed goggles adorned as protection nearly forgotten. Every side of himself was littered with debris, making his escape seem all the more helpless.

"Carlos, over here!"

The night sky enhanced the attack with limited visibility, dark smoke swirling about the zeppelin as it writhed pathetically in flames. Accompanied with the whirl of the propellers had been gunfire shooting about in seemingly every direction, forcing Carlos to scurry along the unsteady deck. Wind aided his limited visibility as it whirled thick, curled waves of dark hair over himself. Shakily he reached up, pulling back the wild strands as he squinted, legs unsteady in his haste.

"Rachelle? I can't see you!" he retorted, shortly before a cry of agony caused him to flinch. A quick glance behind himself revealed a crew member with a sizable gaping wound exposing brain matter to the raw elements. Their lips remained parted wordlessly as they surrendered themselves to their knees, and soon slumped forward with a pathetic, lifeless _splat_. The sight immediately sickened Carlos, feeling bile raise within himself from the sight.

"To your right!" Rachelle cried out, her voice caught amongst the warfare. "Grab my hand!"

Blindly outstretching his arm, Carlos' fingers spread widely in as he felt for another. Traveling at such a high speed rendered his fingers numb, having been exposed from the gloves suited more for style than practicality. Luckily another hand grasped his firmly, and soon began to pull the scientist towards themselves. A screeching iron ball blazed past the two, the deck slammed upon with a deafening boom. Carlos found himself blown back by the impact, yet he still held tightly upon Rachelle's grip. He fell with an abrupt yelp, the air briefly knocked away from himself.

"Rachelle! Ah, that was close-" he began, coughing all the while. Pulling himself up, Carlos' gaze widened as he peered down; although he still clung dearly to Rachelle's hand, the sudden weightlessness of it confirmed the absence of Rachelle as a whole.

Lips remained parted silently as Carlos stared at the appendage he held, the bloodied stump revealing exposed bone. The tissue had been ripped to shreds, which bled profusely in front of him. Feeling all color drain from his darkened features, Carlos found himself beginning to scoot himself back from the severed arm, despite still holding it firmly.

"R-Rachelle!" he stuttered, "Rachelle!" Words were lost to the battle as Carlos finally willed himself to drop the hand, hearing it land with a dull thud against the wood. His heart had long leaped into his chest, threatening to suffocate him from the sudden shock. Already he could feel his airways beginning to tighten, his eyes remaining fixated upon the fallen limb.

"Carlos!" he heard another voice call to him. "Come here!"

Despite the command so close, Carlos was unable to draw himself away from the arm that belonged to one of his team members. They were all supposed to depart together, stay with each other and continue their scientific studies amongst themselves, though all that remained of Rachelle was the pathetic reminder of the cost of their studies. Finding his mouth dry and his throat beginning to burn with the bile threatening to rise, the individual called out to him again.

"Carlos! Quick, come here!"

Still lost within his daze, a firm hand abruptly took hold of his shoulder, forcefully jerking Carlos back. Stumbling upon the deck in response, only a pained gasp left his parted lips. A series of bullets speeding past him, close enough to feel the force of their velocity whisk against his hair, pulled him further away from his brief daze. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he peered down to the man before him. Carlos himself had always towered above most others, having been granted the gift of height.

"We have to make this quick boss," said the man, his own worn lab coat tattered at the ends, complimented with ash and soot. Reaching up to take hold of Carlos' upper arms, he affirmed eye contact and spoke loudly, nearly shouting, amongst the gunfire and whirling wind. "There's not enough time to get everyone and their equipment on board, so it's just going to be _you_, understand? Rachelle already brought your case – we're going to steer close and you're going to jump-"

Although the other's lips were moving, Carlos hardly registered his words until he stated Rachelle's name. A faint, barely audible repeat of her name left Carlos, before his companion continued. "It's gotta be _quick_ though, we don't want to lose you or have either of us take anymore damage! Once you're on board, we're going to turn straight away and leave-"

A blaring canon blast from below deck caused the zeppelin to jerk, the sound drowning away the order. Seizing the moment, Carlos then found his case thrust against his chest, immediately wrapping his arms around it in response. "C'mon, you have to go!"

Retaking a single hold on Carlos' upper arm, the other man guided him across the deck. All about the two commands were screamed and cries were heard. Gunfire and another canon from the opposing ship blared as they clumsily made their way, the stench of gunpowder, soot and smoke overpowering the crisp, night air. Boots clicked loudly against the wood as they ran, Carlos clinging his equipment to himself in a strong enough grip to whiten his knuckles.

"Dave, wait-" Carlos finally stated, the pair making their way to the edge of the deck. "Will you a-and the rest of the team, ah, be able to arrive eventually?"

"Wish I could tell ya' boss," Dave retorted, halting their sprint just before the wooden railing of the ship. "We'll do our best, but I can't guarantee anything!"

Upon the edge, the wind rushing past seemed all the more fierce. Though night had befallen their journey, the brilliant moon easily illuminated the thick, swirling clouds that surrounded the battle scene. Curled locks jeopardized Carlos' vision, causing him to silently curse the fact that he neglected to tie his hair back on the journey. However he reasoned that he wasn't exactly planning on getting attacked on board in the first place.

"Look, there they are!"

Squinting behind his goggles, Carlos spotted a rather small airship quickly making its way just underneath the zeppelin. It proudly displayed an array of violet sails, may of which held the repeating emblem of a single eye silhouetted within the center. Piloting the ship, barely visible from where he stood, was an individual with black hair messily pulled back into a ponytail. Donning a black cloak with a similarly colored face mask, the person pulled one hand from the wheel and waved towards Carlos and Dave above.

"Do your best, boss! If there's anyone that can help our situation, it's you!"

Before Carlos had a chance to reply, Dave moved his grip to his shoulder instead. Without warning, he suddenly swung Carlos forward, the rails immediately breaking upon impact. The scientist tried to scream or yell or curse or make any noise at all, though the sudden pressure crushing his lungs in midair made even a gasp impossible. Wind rushed past his face, the cold temperature and velocity stinging his skin as he was plunged to the ship below. Arms remained tight upon the case as the world flew past him, and soon, he felt himself crash into another wooden deck. Pain bolted throughout his form, what little air remaining in his lungs so callously forced out of him.

"Hang on tight!" the pilot cried out, their voice feminine yet commanding. Carlos hardly had a chance to register the command prior to the ship giving a violent jerk. Canons continued to boom in the air, accompanied with the offending gunfire; it was difficult to find focus on anything else.

Remaining on the deck, Carlos kept his hold on the case, feeling his stomach turn as he felt air pressure raining down upon his slender form. Making himself roll to his side with a strained groan, a single eye peeked open to show him the warfare taking place. The zeppelin suffered another hit from a canon, just before the hull caught fire. A resounding blast echoed in the sky, and Carlos saw a vast explosion. Opposite stood another zeppelin, a faint emblem of a mimicked sun marked sat upon its golden mast, catching the glint of moon light.

"3000 meters," a soft, higher pitched resonated on the deck. A surge of panic rushed through Carlos once again, his fingers curling all the more tighter upon the case as he stared at the battleground.

"3500 meters," it continued. The airship was rapidly ascending, keeping Carlos pinned to the deck from the sheer force.

"4000 meters." Despite the acceleration, the pilot merely kept their grip on the wheel, hardly bothered from both the ascension and the pressure.

"4500 meters." Below themselves, the sound of the battle gradually began to dull. Both eyes closed tightly as the pressure continued to force Carlos down, feeling his very breath frozen in his chest.

"5000 meters." Nails began to dig into the case, curling up his body around it all the more. His heart hammered heavily in his chest, the mix of adrenaline and anxiety coursing through himself nearly as quickly as the ship ascended.

"5500 meters." Thoughts of Rachelle and Dave and the rest of his team fleeted from himself, his attention heavily tied and knotted upon his immediate situation.

"6000 meters." Seconds seemed like hours to Carlos, despite everything happening far too fast. The enemy ship seemed to manifest out of nowhere, its strange emblem appearing familiar, though he was unable to pinpoint it by memory just yet. Who would have sabotaged such a secret arrangement?

"6500 meters. All hail!"

So suddenly was the pressure relieved from Carlos that he hadn't realized he was still holding his breath. The pilot laughed, their heels clicking loudly on the deck as they cheered. "WOW! Almost thought we wouldn't make it out of there, right Fey? Ahahaha, what an adventure!"

Only when Carlos realized he was listening to the pilot and not the wind beating him onto the airship's surface did he exhale that long held breath, however shakily. His digits felt frozen onto the case itself, though he steadily peered his eyes open. The sky was brightened by the clouds reflecting the stunning moon light, clearing his vision. Gradually, Carlos pulled himself onto his side, feeling his stomach threatening to rebel and his head still spinning wildly. Despite, he willed himself to reach up and remove his goggles, propping the pair upon the top of his head.

Before the airship stood a grand town standing upon a floating landscape. Aged buildings and sand adorned the environment, the former scarcely. Cacti stood proud amongst the outskirts, but with better focus Carlos saw that there were multiple floating islands with similar habitats, all seemingly harmless and quiet in the night. The moon itself seemed to envelope the town with its luminous rays, contrasting greatly against the void which was speckled with brilliant stars. Unmarred by a cloudy sky or steam that often cluttered his view upon the surface below, Carlos couldn't help but gasp in sheer awe.

He finally found it. He _finally_ found it!

"Welcome to Night Vale," the pilot greeted.


	2. Emulsified Articulation

**Emulsified Articulation **

"A friendly desert community, where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass below as we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale.

"Hello, listeners. Before we delve into tonight's thoughts and news, a brief announcement. The City Council would like to remind everyone to keep away from the dog park. There are no dogs in the dog park, as dogs are not allowed in the dog park - as are people. You are not allowed in the dog park. I am not allowed in the dog park. No one is allowed in the dog park. Pay no heed to the Hooded Figures clamoring about the dog park; leave them to their business. Do not approach the dog park. Don't even think about the dog park. The dog park is not where you should be. Additionally, the City Council would like to add that the usual docking schedule for the dog park has not changed.

"Onto the news: a new man has arrived in our beloved abode. A new man, you ask? Cecil, Night Vale hasn't opened it's doors to outsiders since The Purge of '58, I can hear you say in disbelief! But fear not, listeners. The City Council has welcomed our outsider - who is named Carlos - as an important asset to our community. Mayor Pamela Winchell called a meeting to those docked near the town square to inform us of our newcomer. 'Do not be afraid!' she addressed, arms raised before slamming down upon the podium. 'The people below come to us in times of need! We will lend them a hand within our treasures by their ambassador, and should we have conflict, well. Let's just say we hope he'll grow wings.'

"And now, traffic. Docking schedules for the high school gymnasium will be delayed due to the change in course by the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, which will now be docking at the Obelisk in place of Big Rico's during the two o'clock rush hour. The school committee urges you to plan ahead while a new route is worked into the docking schedule. As usual, schedules shall be posted at every connecting outpost.

"The new scientist, Carlos, is beginning his mandatory orientation, which has been functioning even past The Purge. Rumor has it that he was supposed to have a team with him, but due to unfortunate circumstances our handsome stranger is alone. Let's all make him feel like one of us, Night Vale. Let's show him that we can be, and are, a friendly community!

"Announcement from the Sheriff's Secret Police: Construction for the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area has been put to a halt due to a malfunction in the cloud densities this week. There will be no docking at the construction site, and trespassing shall warrant an immediate purge. I repeat: construction for the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area has been put to a halt due to a malfunction in the cloud densities. I know I wouldn't like to be anywhere near that unfortunate clutter of chaos and uncertainty!

"Cactus Judy, who brought beautiful Carlos within her airship 'Prickly Pear', does not have any news for us regarding the cloud densities, despite having just returned. 'It was a rough ride' she began, untangling her goggles from her wind stricken black hair, 'but with Fey, my navigator, we made it back alive with little more than borrowed time! And whiplash, and disorientation, and a slight fit of nausea.' Cactus Judy was glad to have found our outsider, revealed that it only took her a couple of weeks. With the fastest airship pilot amongst our town, we knew she would be back in no time!

"And speaking of, our favorite scientist has finished orientation. He seems a bit tired. I know we are all used to it, Night Vale, but remember that we have adapted. Carlos needs to take things slow; I'm sure that, having engorged himself upon all that oxygen down below, he simply needs some rest and a little bit of self adjustment. He smiled when asked if he would be okay, flashing those stark white teeth built like a military cemetery and replying, 'a scientist is always fine'. How inspirational! It was that smile and those curls of hair framing his chiseled face which enveloped me all the more, and I fell in love instantly.

"But before I find myself spilling forth poetics and whimsical sonnets as a smitten host, I bring you, the weather-"

Music suddenly filled the air within the empty building, an aged phonograph proudly blaring a catchy tune of Victorians and vigilantes. What excited Carlos about the situation had been the fact that the said phonograph held no cylinder within itself, yet played as loud and clear as if it had. Where did this piece of technology come from, he wondered. Had it been any other time, Carlos would've been taking a series of curious notes.

However those words continued to ring about in his mind: _and I fell in love instantly_. Poised on his knees, as he had been investigating the phonograph, he could do little more than stare at the empty device, mouth agape and gaze widened considerably. How did this man - this host - know what Carlos was doing all this time? How could he see him and describe him in such vivid detail? All the while, how could he find himself so infatuated without having physically seen him? At least, as far as Carlos knew he hadn't seen him in person.

The past hour since Carlos first landed upon Cactus Judy's airship had been cluttered into a blur. He could still smell the soot and gunpowder in the air, as well as feel the wind thrashing against his face as they fled the war scene. Within his hand he could still feel Rachelle's gripped onto his, her fingers squeezing him tight even after her arm was blown away. Such a vivid memory still so fresh in his mind threatened to make Carlos vomit again; he lost count of how many times he'd dry heave since his arrival. His throat burned and his limbs remained shaken thinking about it all over again.

Swallowing back bile that swelled in his throat, Carlos then slumped himself against the wall. The empty apartment he was in was adorned with the phonograph, which delighted the scientist initially, until it began to play by itself and transfer with it the waves of a sonorous voice. There were so many questions backed up in his mind - was he even still alive? Maybe he died in the attack, he thought, and he was stuck in some cruel sort of limbo.

"Welcome back, listeners~"

That voice returned once the song had finished, which Carlos hadn't been paying attention to amongst his clamored thoughts. Anxiety instantly began to swell within him, bringing forward his legs as he wrapped his arms around them. While he placed before him a facade of a collected scientist, once those doors closed he fell in a crumpled heap. Rachelle's grasp and Dave's commands remained all too real in his perception; the last thing he could concentrate on was the broadcast.

"-remember, listeners, to go down your daily sense of reality checklist-"

Breathing beginning to hitch, Carlos swallowed yet again, feeling his mouth grow dry. Shifting against the wall, he could feel his heart starting to quicken.

"-concentrate on my voice, listeners. Do you hear the words emitting from my lips over your phonographs? Do you understand these words? Hear them. _Believe in them_, dear listeners, for they are our reality-"

Forcing himself to concentrate upon the resonant voice that teased at his ears, Carlos closed his eyes. His arms remained tightened around his legs, his nails digging into the fabric of his slacks as he made himself pay heed to the voice.

"-and hold out your hand. Count your fingers, and focus on that number. One, two, three, four, five. Six, seven, maybe eight or nine. Are they all there? Count your other hand. One, two, three, four, five-"

Performing as he was told, the scientist willed himself to release his legs with one arm. Shakily holding a hand out, he mentally counted his fingers, even counting an additional couple of times _just to make sure_. When commanded, he then held out his other hand and did the same. All the while, he took his time with the slow, almost labored breaths that left his lips.

"-make sure those throttles are turned off! Hold an object, anything of weight. Raise it up, and safely drop it in front of you. Did it fall? Did it float? Unless we are under lock down it should have fallen, listener, or if you forgot to turn off the-"

Only bits and pieces of the host's words registered into Carlos' mind, though pulling his goggles from his head he allowed them to drop before him. They landed with a deafening clatter amongst the silence room, causing the scientist to jump from the sound. What was he doing, taking a silly _reality test_? Of course he was alive, he was brought to Night Vale to save the world below! Perhaps it had been the lack of oxygen toying with Carlos' thought process. Maybe it was the accelerated pace in which he found himself running alongside, and finally at a halt it all came crashing about behind himself. His breathing having steadily slowed back to normal, Carlos found himself beginning to chuckle – which gave way into a brief bought of nervous laughter.

"-and thus concludes your daily sense of reality checklist. I hope you have found it as comforting as I to learn that _you are not dead_, listeners. _You are not dead_, you are alive and well, and we are here to give you that friendly reminder as often as need be. _You are not dead_. And as always, good night, Night Vale. Good night."

Tilting his head back, Carlos released a steadily exhale. Hadn't he known better, he could have sworn the host was talking _directly_ to him; commanding him, _calming him_. What a silly thought, he mused.

_What a silly thought_.


	3. Normality of the Orthodox

**Normality of the Orthodox**

"The reading program within Night Vale is already forecasting a phenomenal outcome this year, citing that the librarians are taking extra care in their preparations for the students this go around. Be sure to give your children ample provisions prior to the event, as they have been promised a reading program to _never_ forget. Old Woman Josie claims that angels had revealed themselves to her, and with them they carried a _frightening_ prophecy, which they informed her all the while assisting with her household chores. Due to the illegality of angels, we must add that they never approached Old Woman Josie in the first place. Our newest resident, Carlos the scientist, has already set up his lab across from Big Rico's. While we are unable to identify any of his equipment, we _do_ know that they are strange, noisy, and utterly _fascinating_. We look forward to assisting our curious scientist!"

* * *

Having tossed and turned numerous times that night, the sweet embrace of sleep eluded the scientist. Just as Carlos felt his eyelids close, his heart would jolt him awake with either the memory of deafening gunfire and canons or cries of help from Rachelle and Dave. Fingers gripped his own pillow tightly as he buried his face into its plush embrace, only to find himself awake for another hour or two. Thanks to this, as the sun bloomed over the horizon and enveloped Carlos with its brilliant rays, he squinted his eyes tightly as he attempted to turn away from it.

Sleep, on the other hand, merely taunted him with the tiredness of his body while his mind spun about, already awakened. Forcing himself to roll onto his back with a groan of protest, golden eyes soon fluttered open. The cold, harsh ceiling greeted Carlos as the sun continued to pour through the cream colored curtains, their transparency doing little to shield him from the light. Raising his arms, he rubbed both eyes briefly before lips parted to a heavy yawn.

Temporarily residing within a floating town amongst the clouds no doubt gave way to an even brighter, possibly hotter, sun. Pushing away the blankets from himself, Carlos could already feel the heat swirling about within his room. He laid in place for a moment longer, his gaze falling back upon the ceiling that hovered above himself. Everything remained as still and quiet as a usual setting back upon ground; he expected the town to be plagued with drastic, noisy wind at all hours, though he was glad to see that he was wrong.

Thoughts having fallen back to the town, Carlos then pulled himself into a sitting position at the side of his bed. Curls of black hair framed his face as he planted his feet upon the wooden floor, arms at his sides as fingers gripped upon the edge of the mattress. He still felt faint, swearing he could feel his blood pooling towards his limbs as opposed to his head. Swallowing somewhat, a dragged out exhale then left him as he hung his head. He hadn't eaten since lunch the prior afternoon, and while his body reminded him with an audible growl, the thought of eating hardly seemed important.

Finally dragging himself from the bed, the scientist willed himself to get ready for the day. Originally he hadn't brought much in regards to spare clothing since he figured most of his luggage space would be claimed by equipment for his venture. Because of this, he donned the same worn slacks as the previous day, ecru in in hue. A tea stained top wrapped about himself with a matching, simple cravat which lay over a double breasted dark vest in russet. Black, fingerless gloves had been all he brought, having perceived his labor workload remaining towards helping manage the departed zeppelin. His boots remained as he only brought one pair, and his dusty lab coat completed his attire. Fingers rubbed at his chin, where stubble was already peering through yet decided against shaving just yet. Given his light headed state, the last thing he wanted was an unsteady hand gliding a sharp blade along his skin.

Not a moment longer had passed once Carlos deemed himself presentable before there was an abrupt knock at the door. Odd, he wasn't expecting any visitors that day, or had been told otherwise. Hesitantly he unlatched the door, and with a drawn out _creak_ he swung it open. "Hello?" he greeted all the while.

" 'Morning!" came the reply. "I'm Dana; Cecil sent me to show you around-"

Standing before him was a young woman, donning a violet long sleeved top rolled to her elbows. A coal hued waist cincher vest lay under a broad bronze belt which held an array of clasps and small packs. Upon one side of the dark suspenders had been an ID tag that read 'INTERN: DANA' in bold, red font. Tiny light brown curls adorned her head past the band of her goggles, which remained perched amidst her wild hair.

"Your name is Carlos, eh?" she asked, the dimples in her cheeks all the more apparent as she smiled. Carlos himself cleared his throat, one hand absently reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Compared to her, the scientist towered over the young girl.

"Ah, I-I am," he stammered out. Dana's smile broadened all the more, before she gestured towards the view behind herself.

"Wonderful! Then shall we be off?" she asked, the sun all the more powerful when not shielded behind a thin curtain. Carlos gave a quiet nod, before his grip loosened upon the handle of the aged door.

"A moment, please?" his voice piped, met with an enthusiastic "of course!" from the intern. Closing the door behind himself, Carlos glanced about the apartment. He hadn't planned on venturing out that day, instead plotting to dedicate himself towards setting up equipment. The notion wasn't _entirely_ unwelcome, however, as he deemed it would be the perfect opportunity to gain familiarity with the community in daylight. Taking hold of his satchel near the bed, he gave a brief exhale before swinging the door open once again, finding Dana with her hands clasped behind her back as she quietly hummed to herself.

"All set?" came her retort as Carlos meekly emerged from his apartment. Once he gave a slow nod, Dana's smile returned. Reaching out, she clasped her hand into Carlos', giving his arm a brief tug as she lured him away from the quiet apartment complex. Originally Carlos parted his lips to say something, anything, although he soon found himself silenced by the manner in which Dana carried the pair in. Her infectious smile seemed all the more apparent in the sunlight, her bronzed skin darker in contrast to his own deepened tone. Despite the pair having exchanged little more than greetings, it seemed as though Dana refused to allow Carlos to dwell within his own somber convictions.

Fingers intertwined, Dana held no qualms in nearly dragging Carlos from the building. The unforgiving sun waved down upon him, reminding him all the more of its strength so high in the clouds; it was no wonder Night Vale had been projected as a desert.

"I'm sure they told you the basics while in orientation," Dana began, the heels of her boots clicking loudly upon cobblestone street. "You know, outlining issues such as the illegality of wheat and wheat by products, pens, and even withholding information from the Sheriff's Secret Police. But I bet they didn't tell you about about the _actual_ way our town functions, right?"

The night before had still been a blur for Carlos, his mind still tormented with his team's possible deaths; the lack of sleep hardly assisted the matter any. Putting forth his best smile amidst the circumstances, Carlos merely nodded as Dana peered at him over her shoulder, the illegalities hardly sticking with him despite their ridiculousness. With that, she smiled all the more, continuing to lead the other throughout the town.

"Cecil thought that might've been the case. There aren't many who actually partook orientation, none the less remember it. Most of us were born here, so we've never had need-"

A single brow perched in curiosity, as Carlos heard the name Cecil strung about a few times already since his arrival. Beginning to match his pace with Dana's, he finally asked, "-who is Cecil?"

Coming to a halt in her strides, Dana paused before her fingers slipped from Carlos' hand, instead moving tone hand to rest on her hips. Head tilted, she chuckled before gesturing to their surroundings using the other. Taking her heed, Carlos allowed his gaze to wonder, suddenly taking note of the seemingly randomly placed phonographs set up, even within the open street. Some were perched upon the shade of buildings and others were strewn about upon tall stands that lined the street.

"Cecil Palmer is the voice of Night Vale," she began, her hand waving about as she talked. "He keeps us up to date regarding the news, announcements, and anything deemed important for the community; he's also my boss."

"Oh, ah, I see," Carlos retorted, thinking back towards the voice he heard from the phonograph within his apartment the night before. He vaguely recalled the host referring to himself as Cecil, though his mental haze prevented him from further confirming that detail. Wasn't he the one who claimed to have 'loved him instantly'?

"You'll probably see him sooner or later," the girl added, reaching over to take Carlos' hand again. Returning to their stride, Carlos was once again pulled along. "Although he spends most of his time locked in that studio booth, he does cover the occasional field work. He cares a lot for the community and does what he can to help us when the need arises."

"He sounds very notable," the scientist commented, thoughts briefly drifting back to the night before. As Carlos fought to push away the torment of shock, it had been Cecil's voice that lulled him back into serenity - it was something he'd have to thank him for if he ever encountered him.

"He's all right," Dana added with a small laugh, "when he's not being demanding, of course! Though everyone isn't perfect-"

The pair came to a stop before a dead end in the road. It seemed as if the street had been so perfect cut off, the ground giving way to white, fluffy clouds. Along the edge had been a series of large clasps reaching out horizontally quite far into the sky, and beside that, a large board with various names and times presented on its face. Quietly releasing Dana's hand, Carlos approached the sign as eyes scanned over the names. "What's this for?"

"That would be the docking schedule," explained the intern, walking towards the display as well. "I don't know if you saw, or even if it was in orientation, but Night Vale is split up into different sectors. At certain times of the day, the sectors will meet and dock upon one another before drifting away again, docking at another sector. Does that make sense?" she asked, one hand pointing upwards at the names and times. "The next sector will be shopping district, set to dock in little over half an hour."

"This is incredible," Carlos stated, awe within his voice. "How are these sectors timed? How are they controlled and docked?"

Upon Carlos' inquiry, Dana emitted a faint chuckle. Pulling her arm back to herself, she shrugged somewhat. "I wish I had an answer to that," she began, her hands idly slipping into the pockets of her black capris. "Though I always figured it was configured by the Glow Cloud. All hail!"

Alongside her words, Dana gave a brief salute by quickly raising her hands again, pulling them palm up and fingers spread to her forehead. Only the tips of her index fingers and thumbs touched to create a triangle upon the middle of her forehead. Just as hastily, the intern lowered her arms back to her sides, oblivious to the curious expression of her companion.

"It's just so fascinating," Carlos remarked, a hand absently stroking his fingers along his chin. "I have always been fascinated by tales of the floating town, Night Vale. When contact had been established, I instantly took the opportunity, along with my team-"

Words trailed away from Carlos as he brought up his team, his gaze steadily falling towards the street. Dana gave a quiet nod, before suddenly taking his hand again. "-and now you're here! You're going to research our resources to help your own town, right?" she asked, giving Carlos' arm a brief tug in motion to continue following her. As Carlos followed her lead, Dana's grin returned.

"I've only heard stories about the world below," she began as she and Carlos continued their venture. "Tales about the ocean and land, about trains and cellular phones, about-"

"-wait," Carlos interrupted, Dana once more peering over her shoulder towards him. "I don't understand. Cellyu-are-fones? What is that?"

"Oh, you know, those little devices that you carry with you to call people with," she answered, her voice carrying a matter-of-fact demeanor. "And they can take photographs and can type messages, all while taking a size no bigger than your palm!"

Dana's words were met with a perplexed raised brow from the scientist, who slowed his pace somewhat as though it'd help process her words. She merely gave a light hearted laugh, turning away as they walked about. "Ah, no worries! Come on, we're just getting started!"


	4. Inamorata's Recrudescence

**Inamorata's Recrudescence**

"Proceeding onto traffic, it seems here that the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area construction shall commence, despite yesterday's report of the said construction site experiencing varying degrees of _dangerous_ cloud densities. Due to this fluctuation, all citizens are advised _against_ taking the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area as a docking shortcut to sand wastes. Yes, that means _you_, **Steve Carlsberg**. Dark Owl Records shall be hosting a reading this upcoming Wednesday featuring works based on music you've never heard. Dark Owl Records owner Michelle Nguyen urges potential listeners to remain up to date regarding the latest album releases, as well as never mentioning them within the store. Carlos, our favorite scientist, was seen exploring our humble abode alongside our very own intern, Dana Cardinal. While it's mentioned, Dana, if you could next time add two sugars to my coffee, that would be _wonderful_."

"-and after every date, you must _always_ submit a Standard End-of-Date Report to the City Council. It doesn't need to be both of you, just one of you."

"Curious imperative; I'll do my best to remember that," Carlos replied, walking alongside Dana. "-ah, not that I'm _planning_ on dating while here!" he added, suddenly raising both hands. "I-I'm just here for work! I doubt I'd even be here long enough to try!"

Dana couldn't help but snicker at Carlos' reaction, noting how quick he was to add that last bit. "Don't worry! No one can help who they fall for," she commented, casting her gaze upwards. Dana herself hadn't been the shortest individual, although her frame seemed to enhance Carlos' already towering form. "Nor can they help _when_ it happens."

"Mmm, that's true," he said as he lowered his arms. "I admit, it's not something I've delved into since-"

"-oh! Look up there!"

Coming to an abrupt halt in her steps, Dana pointed up at the sky. Pausing as well, Carlos glanced up from Dana's guidance. The intensity of the sun caused him to squint until he raised another hand against his forehead, shielding his eyes from the light. Amongst the vast, bright blue sky, a sizable zeppelin steadily sailed. Along the side of the mast had been the title of 'MAYOR OF NIGHT VALE' in bold violet lettering, the emblem of a silhouetted eye adorned above. Carlos recalled briefly seeing the same emblem upon the mast of Cactus Judy's airship when he jumped ships prior to his ascent.

"That's Mayor Pamela Winchell's personal aircraft. She is almost always within it, but when she's not she's parked above and holding another press conference. Sometimes she holds them on deck, but because that requires people to _board_ her ship, not all of them have an audience," Dana explained, lowering her arm. Carlos continued to observe the vessel gradually making its way across.

"I recall meeting her briefly before orientation," Carlos commented, lowering his arm as well. "Not for long, just a quick greeting even. She seemed very busy."

"Ahaha! Yes and no," the intern replied, shaking her head. "You'll see for yourself sooner or later while you're here."

"Your town is unlike any other I've encountered. It's very... _unique_. Probably the most scientifically interesting place I've ever been to, and that's just through observation alone."

Dana beamed at the statement. As before, she then took Carlos' hand and began to lead him at a quicker pace along the street. "Come on, the shopping district will be docking soon!"

"Already?" Carlos asked, suddenly forced to meet Dana's abrupt change in pace. Perhaps he simply haven't been paying attention, he mentally reasoned.

"You can't always trust the docking schedule," she retorted, peering over her shoulder as the pair brisked across the cobblestone. "Sometimes it's early, and sometimes it's late. It might be early this time!"

Along the street, Carlos couldn't help but notice how various patrons would turn their heads as the pair sped past. He _was_ an outsider, after all, and from his earlier observations, it seemed that they were hardly common. Despite, those locked gazes still unnerved Carlos, feeling as though it were _himself_ placed under the microscope than merely another experiment; he _despised_ that dwelling anxiety within himself all the more.

"I'll take your word for it!" he exclaimed, purposely avoiding those gazes that observed him.

Peering head, the street that he and Dana strode upon earlier held a drastic change further upon it. A floating town block was slowly floating towards their own, the gradual incline bringing a series of buildings into focus. Its own streets held an array of even more citizens, all tending to their own concerns. Banners and signs were placed about for various businesses which bustled about, promising materials and services. For a reportedly small town, Night Vale held a favorable shopping district, the scientist observed.

"-and look, there it is!" excitement in Dana's voice clear as they neared the docking area. Once within proximity, the pair halted as they waited. What amazed Carlos all the more was that there was still no noise emitting from either town sections as they floated about. He tried to steal a glance of how the sectors appeared underneath, though it was already too near to see.

"You don't want to stand too close to the docks. It'd be bad if you fell between the isles, you know?" Dana pointed out while slipping her hand from Carlos'. At that, Carlos raised a single brow, tilting his head towards her.

"Has it happened in the past?" he asked. The girl gave a brief shrug of her shoulders.

"Not that _I've_ personally seen," she replied, "but I'm sure it has in the past."

Retreating his gaze back towards the approaching sector, Carlos briefly thought over the consequences of falling between the two docks. The more gruesome possibility of a person finding themselves severed immediately came to mind, though other potentials included getting clothing caught between the rifts, or even a foot. Such morbid thoughts were shaken away by the scientist, clearing his throat.

"-here it comes!" the intern announced. No sooner had the words left her lips before the two isles met, sending a terrible jolt through the ground. The clasps he saw earlier suddenly latched upon one another, locking the two sections together. From observation, it only seemed that those standing near the docks were affected by the sudden impact, as Carlos nearly lost his balance in the act, though the patrons further across hardly seemed to notice the abrupt joining.

"Let's go!" Dana commanded. She then took Carlos' hand back into hers as she strode across the docks with him. As expected, the various crowd who took notice of the pair immediately heeded Carlos' arrival. Who wouldn't notice a tall stranger suddenly intruding their daily activities?

"Have you eaten yet?"

So caught amongst his own thoughts, Carlos nearly didn't hear Dana. One hand reaching up to push up his glasses, he gave a shake of his head. "Ah, I haven't-"

"What? All morning?" she asked, their pace beginning to slow into a mere stroll.

"Not since before I arrived-"

It was those words which brought Dana to another halt, and in turn Carlos. Withdrawing her hand, she then placed both upon her hips, starring up at the scientist with a stern look. "-well that's not good at all! We'll have to get some food in you right away. Come on, this way – I know _just_ the place!"

Yet again clasping her hand into Carlos', she wasted in time in continuing their earlier sprint. Leading him through the crowd, Carlos took notice of the different shops set about: an ice cream shop, a music shop, a sporting shop – and many other various businesses.

"Here we are," commented the intern. Carlos glanced up at the banner as their hands separated once again.

"Gino's Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar," Carlos read, Dana opening the door.

"Come in! This will be your first Night Vale adventure," she stated with a smile. Taking her invitation, Carlos followed her into the building.

Immediately Carlos took note of the silence within the establishment. It looked empty with low lighting, and it seemed that no one stood at the podium. However, a voice called the two, its source difficult to detect.

"Good afternoon! Just you two?" the voice asked. Just as Dana gave her answer, another voice was heard not far from them.

"Dana! Fancy seeing you here – and with Carlos!"

Walking into view from the interior, a diminutive woman approached the two. Her black hair draped freely over her shoulders, reaching her waist. Softly tanned in complexion with partially slanted eyes were complimented by a series of tiny freckles adorning the bridge of her nose. High cheekbones gave way to an impressive facial structure, full lips completing her allure.

"Judy! I didn't expect to see you," Dana greeted, the two women sharing a brief embrace. Cactus Judy was hardly recognizable to Carlos, though considering that the pilot was dressed in a black cloak and a matching face mask in the dark, he figured it was no wonder. That afternoon she donned a cream colored, flowing dress alongside a brown belt and matching heeled boots. Behind herself had been what looked like a sort of board, though Carlos wasn't so sure.

"They're with me," Judy spoke aloud. It was then that Carlos' memory suddenly lapsed.

* * *

"-so then I asked him, what is your fascination with sharks?"

Carlos glanced down, suddenly noting that he was sitting at a round table beside both Dana and Judy, the two caught within conversation. Set before him was a plate that held a considerable portobello mushroom alongside a glass of water. In the middle of the table sat a single brick, curiously enough.

"What just happened?" he asked. Judy gave a soft chuckle, leaning back in her chair.

"No one remembers how they wind up in their seats here," she answered. Dana nodded in agreement, before taking a sip of her water.

"I, ah... how peculiar," Carlos added, still perplexed at the sudden change on scenery.

"Say, how've you been holding up here in Night Vale?" Judy asked, taking her fork and knife before beginning to cut her own mushroom. It gave way easily, a thick red substance oozing from it.

"I'm doing as best I can," responded the scientist, curiously peering down at Judy's mushroom. A brief glance to Dana showed that she had begun to cut into hers as well, the same substance pooling from the vegetable.

"That's good," she continued. Driving her fork into the mushroom, she raised it with observation. "I was worried; you didn't seem too well last night. Understandably so, of course."

Without a word, Carlos took his utensils and began to slice his own mushroom. Judy ate her own, absently draping her fork by her fingertips after. "We were lucky to get out of there."

"It sounded _horrifying_," Dana interjected, all the while Carlos took a bite of his mushroom. His face briefly contorted into curiosity, before giving a slight nod and beginning to cut another piece. "I heard about what happened from Judy. You have my condolences."

"-thanks," Carlos replied, taking another bite. Silence followed, the only sound being that of Carlos chewing, then Judy soon taking a drink of her own water.

"Subject change," Dana started, "Judy, have you found any more leads?"

Upon the question, Judy gave a brief exhale. She shook her head, setting down her fork. "I wish I had, but no. Taking care of Champ, I don't have time to search as much as I'd like."

"Champ is such a good little boy," Dana retorted, smiling. Judy couldn't help but grin, and it was then that Carlos finally noticed a fourth chair at the table. Within it was a sleeping baby secured in a wooden cradle board. He recalled having seen similar boards used for babies amongst some tribes back home.

"Judy has been searching for her missing husband for a few months now," Dana explained to Carlos. Judy nodded in affirmation, to which Carlos frowned.

"He just _vanished_," the pilot began, turning towards the baby. "The sad thing is, I can't even remember what he looks like, despite the fact that it hasn't been long at all. Still, I refuse to give up searching just yet."

"I wish you luck," answered Carlos, shortly before taking the last couple of bites from his plate.

"Thank you," the long haired woman answered, her grin broadening to a smile. "At least I have our son with me; he pulls me through."

It hadn't taken much longer for the trio to finish their meals, prior to Dana taking the brick from the center of the table. To Carlos' surprise, she threw the brick against the only window within the room, causing it to shatter alongside hundreds of tiny, shimmering pieces of glass. A quick glance about himself proved to Carlos that there were no doors within the room. Strange, how did they get in, he wondered.

"Ah, thank you for lunch," Carlos stated, following after Dana and cactus Judy with Champ outside. The blistering sun immediately greeted them, which caused him to blink while his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Don't mention it!" said Dana. "It was my pleasure."

"The next one is on me."

Such words had all three looking behind themselves near the wall of the building. There stood a man clad in a long sleeved black top with a violet waist coat, dressed in dark slacks and polished black boots. Hair short yet two toned of raven in the back and platinum blond in the front with side swept bangs, thin violet glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. With him he had a silver cane and a purple outline of an eye with a single vertical line down the center.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you in person, Carlos. My name is Cecil; Cecil Palmer."


End file.
